


In Your Arms (where all my journeys end)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada surprises Hecate after Hecate returns from a conference.





	In Your Arms (where all my journeys end)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shoutout to Meridel for being my beta. Day 18: Lace/Lingerie. Title from Tracy Chapman's "The Promise"

Ada adjusted her robe as she assessed Hecate’s room. It was carefully organized, minimal in personal effects and extremely neat, like the woman who occupied it. Ada reconsidered her current action for the fifth time. Hecate had given her permission a couple of months ago to roam about the space should the need ever arise. This was the first time she had taken Hecate up on the offer and the purpose was simple. Hecate was away at a potions conference and due back at any time. Ada thought it might be lovely to surprise her.  

Ada never meant to fall asleep.

“You’re in my spot,” whispered Hecate as Ada woke from a nudge to her shoulder. She was relieved not to see irritation on Hecate’s face but interest as Hecate’s eyes roamed her body, taking in her attire.

Ada swallowed thickly as her glasses materialized on her face and she sat up. “I apologize. I meant to surprise you but I seemed to have fallen asleep.”

Hecate furrowed her brow. “Surprise me?”

Ada felt silly now. It was early days into their romantic relationship and when she thought about it, Hecate didn’t seem the type for such things. Ada hoped this didn’t look like a breach of privacy and she hadn’t ruined anything. She adjusted her spectacles with her knuckle and summoned her robe.

“Yes, I, well I missed you, but perhaps I shouldn’t--”

“Ada,” came Hecate’s voice, soft as a caress. She had a small smile playing at her lips. “I didn’t say I minded.”

Ada gave her a proper look. She wasn’t overly tired and she had discarded her traveling cloak and bags. She looked rather relaxed and her eyes lingered on Ada’s robe.

Ada bit her lip. “Are you sure? I know it was a bit forward of me but a week proved a much longer time than I’d realized.”

Hecate’s hand reached her cheek then. “Hence a surprise early enough that you fell asleep?” she teased.

Ada just nodded. “Yes, I admit I was eager.”

Hecate nodded and pointed to Ada’s robe, a question of permission in her eyes. Ada nodded and Hecate vanished the robe, taking Ada in with her gaze and sending a thrill through Ada at the lick of her lips. “I can understand your ernest.”

Ada moved closer as Hecate’s hand reached out for her. “You like it then?”

Hecate hummed affirmatively as her thumb stroked the silk of Ada’s pink teddy. She leaned forward and hovered over Ada’s lips. “I missed you too,” she confessed in a tone that Ada always worried might simply melt her on the spot.

It wasn’t long before Hecate surged forward and Ada was on her back getting reacquainted with the joy of Hecate’s touch. It was almost overwhelming in the best way, Hecate above her with her hands everywhere possible. Ada sunk into the sensation and let out a long moan.

Hecate’s kisses moved from Ada’s mouth to her ear. She pulled Ada’s lobe between her teeth before she whispered, “A week is entirely too long.”

Ada smiled then let out a small whimper as Hecate kissed behind her ear. “I’m glad we agree.” She felt Hecate smile against her before she leaned up.

Hecate cupped Ada’s cheek as her eyes found Ada’s. “Perhaps next time you’ll join me.”

Ada bit her lip and nodded. She had wanted to ask but with their relationship so new, she wasn’t sure how appropriate it would have been. She never wanted to push too far. Hecate ran her thumb over Ada’s bottom lip, freeing it from her mouth. 

Ada tilted her head and gave a soft smile. “I’d like that.”

Hecate nodded. “It’s settled then.”

Ada chuckled and nodded toward Hecate’s dress. “Think you might be a little overdressed, dear?”

Hecate hummed and shook her head. “All in good time.” Her mouth returned to Ada’s jawline as she peppered kisses along it.

Ada leaned into her touch and sighed. Hecate’s attention was always welcomed but her intense focus was a thing of beauty and Ada considered it an honor whenever she was bestowed the pleasure of receiving it. Hecate hit Ada’s collarbone and trailed her lips lightly before she retraced her journey with soft kisses. Ada smiled at the gentle affection, delighted that Hecate wanted to take her time. Ada reached up a hand, lightly tracing Hecate’s hairline.

Hecate let out a hum against her. “Don’t distract me.”

Ada raised an eyebrow and retracted her hand. “Am I expected to not touch you at all?”

Hecate looked up at her and considered it a minute, causing Ada to playfully roll her eyes in response. Hecate arched her brow in response and gently lifted Ada’s hand to place it in its prior position. “I’ll make allowances this time.”

Ada threaded her fingers in Hecate’s hair, smiling when Hecate closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. “How generous of you.”

Hecate’s eyes flew open and her dark gaze made Ada almost whimper from the desire displayed in it. “I can be very giving, Miss Cackle.”

Ada swallowed thickly. “Don’t I know it, Miss Hardbroom.” She pressed her fingers against Hecate’s scalp. “If I’m not permitted the joy of you undressing yet, will you at least take down your hair?”

Hecate clicked her fingers and her hair fell down with a flourish. Ada gathered up a small bit in her hand and marveled at its softness. Hecate kissed her sternum. “Better?”

Ada brought up her other hand and issued a small brushing spell as she ran it through Hecate’s hair. “Much.”

Hecate continued along Ada’s collarbone, alternating between kisses and a drag of her tongue. Ada closed her eyes and kept her hands in Hecate’s hair as an anchor while she lost herself in sensation under Hecate’s mouth. She opened her eyes again when Hecate’s lips hit the top of the lace on Ada’s teddy. Hecate brought her hands up Ada’s shoulders and pulled down gently on Ada’s straps. She stopped just before she pulled down enough to free Ada’s breasts and tilted her head.

Ada furrowed her brow. “I-Is something wrong?”

Hecate looked up at her with a curious glance. “You wore this for me?”

Ada tilted her head in response. Had it taken Hecate this long to realize that? “Yes,” she answered slowly.

Hecate pulled at the straps a fraction. “Just for me?”

Ada smiled and cradled Hecate’s face. “Just for you.”

A small smile pulled at Hecate’s face before she leaned forward and captured Ada in a kiss, pulling the straps down the rest of Ada’s arms. Ada adjusted to free herself as she leaned up into Hecate’s kiss. Sadly, the groan that escaped Ada was not one of pleasure but frustration as her teddy twisted uncomfortably. She huffed as she parted from Hecate.

Hecate furrowed her brow as she considered Ada. “What is it?”

Ada shook her head. “I’m caught.”

“Oh,” started Hecate as she pulled at the garment trying to help. Her face fell the same time Ada heard a rip. “Ada, I’m--”

Ada smiled and shook her head. It was only a garment after all. “These things happen.”

Hecate bit her lip. “But for me, you got it for--”

“There can always be more,” offered Ada. She winked and added, “besides you’ve only seen half.”

Hecate’s eyes went wide. “T-there’s more?”

Ada chuckled softly and leaned up to whisper into Hecate’s ear. “Why don’t you rip the rest and see?”

Ada had never seen Hecate pull at something with such gusto. It amused and delighted her in equal measure. When Hecate remembered she had magic and vanished the pieces, she let out a gasp at the rest of Ada’s attire. She raised a slightly shaky hand to the lace just below Ada’s belly button. Ada took in a sharp breath as Hecate hovered, her nail making a hint of contact against Ada’s skin.

Hecate’s eyes flew up to Ada’s face. Ada nodded her head at the question in them and Hecate finally lowered her hand. She smiled as she looked down at Ada’s stomach and started to trace the lace with her fingertip. Ada arched up to meet her and Hecate’s smile grew wider.

“Ada,” breathed Hecate.  

Ada closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Hecate’s continued tracing of the lace at her stomach.  Hecate drew paths down her suspenders to the tops of her stockings. She let out tiny gasps as Hecate unfastened her stockings then kissed Ada’s legs as she slowly rolled down each one before vanishing the belt that had so faithfully held them up. Ada opened her eyes again at the press of Hecate’s lips above the top of her knickers.

“Hecate,” she sighed before she slipped a hand into Hecate’s hair. Hecate’s response came in the form of another kiss against the lace that still covered Ada’s cunt. Ada let out a small moan as Hecate alternated between licking long strokes and small kisses. When Hecate’s tongue began to move in circles, Ada lifted her hips to chase it.

Hecate smiled against her as she removed the last barrier between them. She pressed further into Ada’s folds and lifted Ada’s other hand to her hair. Ada took the cue and pulled Hecate closer to her, pulling her hair when Hecate hit a particularly enticing spot. Hecate’s fingers were next and as she curled inside Ada, Ada started to shake slightly and her hands moved from Hecate’s hair to the sheets surrounding her. Hecate sucked Ada’s clit as her fingers sped up their rhythm and Ada undulated her hips in time.

Ada let out a loud cry as she started to quake and felt her release pulsate through her body. Hecate stayed between her legs but slowed her motions, guiding Ada through her aftershocks. Ada lightly stroked Hecate’s hair when she started to calm and Hecate wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she crawled up to join Ada.

Ada shifted as she slid an arm around Hecate’s stomach and laid her head on Hecate’s chest. “A fair enough welcome home?”

Hecate started to stroke Ada’s hair. “I’d say it’s more than just fair, Ada.”

“Adequate then?” teased Ada. “Decent? Up to par?”

Hecate rolled her eyes and kissed Ada’s temple. “It’s wonderful,” she said simply, the declaration causing a warmth to spread in Ada’s chest.   


End file.
